


no sweet dream

by childofthenight2035



Series: Put Your Glasses On [10]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, M/M, music producer!Jaebeom, preschool teacher!Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035
Summary: Jinyoung is stressed, to put it nicely.In which Jinyoung freaks out over missing his exam.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Put Your Glasses On [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685593
Comments: 15
Kudos: 175





	no sweet dream

Jinyoung wakes up to the sound of someone yelling at him and his eyes snap open. He blinks rapidly, disoriented and then Jaebeom is in his face screaming. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” comes the question, and Jinyoung registers panic before he knows what the reason is. Jaebeom’s eyes are wide, terrified, _angry_ , and he’s throwing things around: a blanket, Jinyoung’s backpack and some clothes. 

“What happened?” Jinyoung asks, just as frantic, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of Jaebeom’s bed. “Why are you yelling? What’s going on?”

“What the fuck do you mean by that?” Jaebeom is astonished and points to the time on his phone. “It’s ten-thirty, your exam started half an hour ago!”

Jinyoung’s blood freezes and he thinks, _no, this can’t be._ His textbook is open on the bed where he’d been reading it, only halfway through preparation. He’s not ready. How could he be so careless?

But the evidence is there, the date and time on his phone tells him he’s majorly, devastatingly fucked up. He’s already scrambling out of bed and yanking his clothes on, heartbeat supersonic, and he thinks briefly, that Jaebeom is there, Jaebeom will help him. 

He tugs a sweater over his head and after the fabric passes over his face, he opens his eyes to an empty room. He doesn’t think it’s possible for his heart rate to increase at all, but it does.

“Jaebeom?” he calls out. No response. He tries again, louder, darts out of the room until he’s at the front door. He’s not in the living room. He’s not in the kitchen, nor the bathroom. His cats aren’t there, nor his notebooks on the table. No clothes in his wardrobe, no supplies in the cupboard next to the sink. It’s as if he never existed. 

The disappointment and sense of abandonment is too much to bear and Jinyoung falls to his knees, squeezing his eyes shut. 

When he opens them again, he startles himself. He’s in Jaebeom’s bed again and the room is quiet. An earthly heaviness settles on his chest, grounding him and he realizes, _was that a dream?_

But there are clothes and a blanket strewn on the floor, his textbook open on the bed. He can’t help but take his phone out, heart pounding still, to check the date and time. 

March 7th, the screen tells him. 8:34 pm. 

His shoulders sag in relief and a tear slips out from the corner of his eye. _Aishh,_ he tells himself, wiping it away, _you’re such a crybaby._

But the apartment is still quiet?

Panic seizes him again and he tosses the bedcovers off and runs out, albeit in his half-naked state. The bathroom is empty and so is the living room. Dread seeping through him, he checks the kitchen.

Jinyoung’s never been more relieved to see his boyfriend cooking. 

Jaebeom is stirring away at a pan, his sister’s old apron round his waist and a towel slung round his neck. His phone is playing music on the counter and he’s humming enthusiastically along, shoulders swaying in tune. 

Jinyoung soaks in the sight for a few seconds, and finds himself irresistibly drawn forward to wrap his arms around Jaebeom’s hips and smush his face against his back. 

“Hey, Jinyoungie,” Jaebeom says happily. “I was going to wake you in a bit. You hungry?” Jinyoung doesn’t respond, prompting his boyfriend to turn around. 

Jaebeom chokes on his own spit, averting his eyes and he remembers he’s not wearing a shirt. He shrinks into himself and presses back against Jaebeom. 

“Is something wrong?” Jaebeom correctly interprets his silence. “Jinyoung, what happened?”

“Just a dream,” he mumbles against his shirt, “…’m being stupid, it’s nothing.”

“Clearly not.” Jaebeom turns the stove off. “Tell me what happened.”

It takes some time and quite a lot of persuasion on Jaebeom’s part for Jinyoung to finally spill what he dreamt of. He leaves out the part where Jaebeom disappeared, not willing to discuss the possible meaning of that. 

Jaebeom is sympathetic and seems to know exactly what to say to him. 

“Look at me, Jinyoung.” His boyfriend gathers him up in his arms where they sit side by side on the sofa. “You’re anxious about this, and that’s understandable. You’re writing an exam after so long and this is the exam that gets you your degree. There’s nothing wrong in being nervous.” Jinyoung nods, but doesn’t reply. “And there’s nothing I can do to stop you feeling that way, except this—you’re not alone, baby.”

He shifts slightly in surprise, both at how Jaebeom had managed to figure that out and the pet name. 

“I’m going to be here for you, okay? I don’t know your study schedule or how much you need to cover, but I’m here to take care of you, Jinyoung.” Jaebeom reaches out and rubs his nape. “You’re not missing that exam as long as I’m alive, you hear? I’ll wake up at freaking dawn to make sure you get up on time. I’m going to drop you there and fucking _wait_ for you to finish it. I swear on everything I believe in.” 

Jinyoung is tremendously reassured at his words. “Thank you, hyung. That means a lot to me.”

The corner of Jaebeom’s mouth lifts and Jinyoung is pulled into a tight hug. He melts into Jaebeom’s arms, letting himself be held for once, putting down his burden on those broad shoulders, even if just for a moment. 

Odd, perhaps sensing the sentiment in the air, meows and rubs against Jinyoung’s ankle.

He shivers when he feels Jaebeom’s lips on his neck and he pulls away. Jaebeom’s gaze is on his lips, his chest and he both wants to cover himself up from those hungry eyes and let them devour him. “What are you doing, hyung?”

Jaebeom hisses, leaning in to peck the side of his mouth. “Do you have any idea what you do to me? How dare you walk out here without even wearing a shirt?”

Jinyoung blushes and pouts, “I—” He’s silenced by Jaebeom’s mouth on his. 

The kiss is starved, ravenous, like Jaebeom is swallowing down food he hasn’t touched in months. It stirs heat deep within him and he lets out a whine when he’s pressed back into the cushions, his boyfriend hovering over him. From the way Jaebeom’s hands are smoothing down his chest, he figures he’s not about to be let go in a while. 

“Hyung—!” he yelps as Jaebeom brushes across a nipple. “The food—we—dinner!”

“Fuck,” Jaebeom agrees, sitting up and drawing in air. “You’re right. You must be hungry.” Jinyoung watches as he scurries away, apron fluttering around him, and tried to calm his erratic heartbeat. A shirt. He should go wear a shirt.

They climb into bed together after they’ve eaten, inhibitions about sharing sleeping surfaces long gone, and Jaebeom tugs him closer. When they’re like this, quiet and intertwined, Jinyoung thinks that Jaebeom can read his mind, can touch his skin and feel what’s beneath it. Perhaps he can.

“Jinyoung?”

“Hyung?”

“That dream you had? There’s something else, right? Apart from the whole missing the exam thing? There’s something else bothering you about it.”

Jinyoung remains silent, scared of Jaebeom’s power and scared to let him wield it.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, or if you’re not ready to. But,” he adds, “I hope that one day you can.”

The younger man smiles, burying his head into Jaebeom’s shoulder, welcoming the arm around his waist. “I hope so, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i will never apologize.  
> also i made a [moodboard](https://childofthenight2035.tumblr.com/post/617799093916483584/put-your-glasses-on-childofthenight2035-got7) for them on tumblr will you go look at it, pretty please?  
> 


End file.
